Kisses for Sale
by shyxsakura
Summary: Even though Sakura is through with Keitaro, she still misses him. Her best friend Tomoyo gets Sakura to be in the Spring Carnival club. But Sakura isn't prepared for handsome Syaoran Li--or falling in love. s+s
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi! This is Christina and this is my first fanfic for Cardcaptor Sakura ever so please be nice. One more thing....Kero isn't in this chapter cause he left to stay with Eriol since Sakura was acting sad and he didn't want to see like that. Well let's get on.  
  
========= autors notes  
  
Tomoyo-Madison  
Sakura-Sakura  
Li-Syaoran  
Eriol-Eriol  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Hairbrush in hand, Sakura stretched across her lavender spread and let her head droop over the edge of the bed. "You don't sit around and cry forever," she said through gritted teeth. "You get busy and you stay busy." Vigorously she yanked the brush throught her shoulder-length orangish yellowish brown hair and tried to ignore the puffy, burning sensation behind her eyes. "Stupid to cry," she muttered.  
Nine whole days had passed since she and Keitaro   
(He's a character from Love Hina. My FAVORITE show!)  
had shouted ultimatums at each other, then broken up. Everything reminded her of him, even the telephone sitting silent on the table beside her bed. Keitaro used to call every evening. "Are you talking to yourself again Kaijo?" (it's means monster, in the japanise version that's what he calls her. I think it's spelled incorrectly but..) Her 19 year old brother stood near the doorway. "Keitaro isn't worth all the tears ya know." he spoke matter-of-factly.  
Sakura sat up and pushed her hair over her shoulders. "How would you know how it feels and I am not a Kaijo!" Sakura yelled.  
"Man don't need to get all personal Kaijo!"  
----------------------- 1 hour later---------  
Right after her brother left Sakura went and slamed the door shut.Obviously not everyone felt bad about Sakura and Keitaro breaking up. But Sakura felt at loose ends and a bit scared. Being in Keitaro's shadow had held a kind of security, even if it had an isolated kind. With Keitaro, there hadn't been room for many close friends. At least Tomoyo kept in touch. Sakura was going to need her best friend a lot now.  
Fighting sluggishness, she forched herself to get up from the bed. But indecision followed her, and she stood in the center of her room wondering how she could possibly keep busy to keep Keitao out of her thoughts.  
Sakura wished she could get rid of herself of the doubts that continue to assail her. She felt like a stretched rubber band and just as vulnerable to flying off in any direction. One minute she felt determined and confident that breaking up with Keitaro had been the right thing ; she worried that she'd made a mistake.  
After opening her closet to choose what to wear to school in the morning, she resisted the urge to take down the photograph of Keitaro that was hidden between the shoe boxes on her shelf. "I have to get used to being me again," she muttered. "That's what I wanted." She pulled her turquoise jeans and a green tank top, then quickly closed the closet door. That's what the argument was about : being independent, being her seperate self--something Keitaro couldn't handle. Sakura wondered if any boy could.   
Than she headed to the shower. Tomorrow would start day number 10.   
She'd made it through another weekend.  
At least the nights went fast. The alarm clock buzzed beside her,and Sakura haphazardly patted the table, trying to silence the noise. She touched the snooze buttonfor three more minutes of blessed silence and rolled over. But the alarm had done its job.  
The smell of eggs and soup floated from the kitchen. Sakura got upand went through her routine preparations for school.  
"See you later. Have a good day at school." Her father hugged her on his way out.  
  
"Yes Tori I have my books. Yes, I did my homework. Yes, I'm feeling fine."  
Sakura sat at the table in the cheerful yellow and white kitchen and answered all the questions that were asked by her brother.   
Just then the bus came. Sakura then got all of her books and left the house. Her best friend Tomoyo was already in the bus saving a seat.  
"Sakura....the school is going to have a carnival. The service club has to top the funds raised last year-that's tradition. Each year we've done better, but we need a lot of help. Every student is automatically a member. I really want you to be in it with me..So how about it?"   
Sakura barely heard her friends last words. Memories of last year's carnival and the fun she had with Keitaro assualted her.   
She pushed them out of her mind.  
Than at that moment Tomoyo interupted her thoughts as she asked the same question.  
" How About It? Will You Join?"  
".....All right. Put my name on the top of the volunteer list. I'll be so busy I won't have time to think."  
Tomoyo bounced in the seat and smiled. "Super! The first meeting is after school today. And remeber, no backing out"  
"Just asking but will Keitaro or Cidney be in the club?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Tomoyo shouted.  
"Fine...but who is in the club?"  
"umm.........only Rita,Zack aka Zachary,Misty,Ash,and Li."  
"oh okay..wait Li!!!!!!"  
"Yes."  
"Man! Not the Li who went to junior high with us? He was never serious. We won't get a thing done!"  
"I was just about to tell you that Li is the head of the club."  
"Well..he is cute and strong..."  
"Anyways you don't know the real Li. He's changed since junior high. He's more serious,cuter,and much stonger than before."  
"okay fine"  
------at school--------------  
As they continued their confersation Sakura accidently bumped into someone and fell down.  
"I'm so sorry" a dark low voice said.  
"No..it's my fault."  
as they began to get up they looked at each other noticing that it was their ex.  
"Oh..hey Sakura"  
"h-h-hi Keitaro"  
"Sakura you know that you can call me Kei"  
"I'll choose not to keitaro well I will go now. Goodbye."  
"Wait!"  
At that moment Sakura ran to her classroom.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
How is it? Like it? please tell me. I'm having doubts about this.  
Oh and Li will be in it very soon don't worry! Please review! please!  
  
  



	2. Kisses for Sale2

  
  
Kisses For Sale  
  
Hi! I dedicate this story to:  
  
~*princess icestar*~   
  
Please r&r...  
  
Kisses For Sale.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor or Love Hina.  
Oh yeah~ Some of you guys reviewed and said not to have two different kinds of names right?  
So...I changed it around. And some of you guys said to put in Chelsea and the rest..  
in so I took Ash and Misty out..happy?   
On with the story.....  
  
Sakura  
Li  
Madison  
Zack aka Zachary  
Chelsea  
Linda  
Rita  
Cidny  
Keitaro  
Eriol  
  
Kisses For Sale 2  
  
Sakura's stomach churned nervously as she followed Madison into the home economics room where the sevice club  
held its meetings.  
The faint smell of peanut butter cookies, today's lesson, lingered in the air.  
She hadn't felt like a new kid on the block in a long time.  
Had she made a mistake on agreeing to help?  
She glanced at the others who were waiting for the meeting to begin.  
She knew Zack,Chelsea,Linda, Eriol and Rita who were huddled in a private conversation.  
"There's Li." Madison said.  
His hair was brown and messy. Li was thin and very muscular he was also very very cute.  
"Glad you could make it, Madison" Li said as they approached the circle of desks he was pushing into place.  
His voice was deep and sounded sincere.  
His eyes were the same red Sakura had remebered, but she wasn't sure it was mischief she saw reflected  
in them now, as his gaze intercepted hers. She looked away first but casually, trying to hide the slight embarrasment  
at being caught staring.  
"You know Sakura, don't you Li?" Madison asked.  
He frowned. You went to the same juniorhigh as me right?....wait a minute, you're Sakura the head cheerleader then and  
head cheerleader right now. Am I correct?"   
Sakura nodded. "I remeber you, Li....."  
He laughed. "Glad to have the chance to get acquianted or I guess I should say reaquainted." He sounded uncertain.  
Sakura was surprised at the irritation she felt at his lack of recognition. She's been student council "School Sprirt" in  
7th and 8th grade, the same year he was rep in 8th grade.  
Oh, well, she thought, what did it matter anyway? She was here to work.  
"Let's get started" someone said.  
"Today was the last call for the planning committee." Rita said.  
"We should start by nominating officials." Chelsea said.  
"Chairperson," Sakura said.  
"Someone in charge." Zack picked up on her comment.   
"Li, since the teachers appointed you to organize for us, you run the meeting again for now.  
"All right. Service club Carnival Planning Committee meeting is now called to order. Before we get to business, has everyone  
met Sakura?" Li asked.  
They all nodded. Her smile felt pasted on.  
"I want to make the first motion," Madison said. "I move that we have two chairmen--chairpersons," she corrected. "Sakura  
and Li."  
"Seconded," Rita said immediately.  
"Thank goodness you didn't nominate me. I'm really pressed for time."  
"You still have to come to meetings." Eriol said. "But I'm in favor of nomination and second it, too, or am I suppose to   
third it? I can never remeber the rules."  
"Isn't he darling?" Madison whispered behind her hand.  
"Ner mind him. Why did you nominate me?" Sakura returned. She didn't feel ready to head a committee. And she thought this   
had already been decided. Hadn's Madison said that Li was head of the committee? It certainly seemed as if he did.   
If the teachers and the principle, had appointed him, that's the way it should be, she thought.  
"Tom keep you busy." Madison winked. "DOn't worry. You can do it!"  
"Madison, I...."  
Her friend turned to Linda, cutting off any furthur discussion.  
"All in favor of Sakura and Li," Zack said.  
Five ayes signaled unanimous in agreement.  
"I guess that means we're co-chairmen" said Li, glancing at Sakura.  
"Co-chairpeople," she said.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sorry this is so short! Cause of that I'll get the next one out asap. I have to stop right here cause  
I need to go somewhere. Oh yeah! Below are the rules:  
I'm having a contest so please participate:  
rules:  
  
Hi! my name is christina aka Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto. I'm having a contest!  
Whoever writes the cutest summer Ash/Misty romance fic will win!   
1- has to be Ash/Misty  
2-summer fic  
3- over 1000 words  
4-due on the 31st.......July 31st  
5-It has to be cute!  
6- You have to say for the summary that I Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto challeneged for it,, like.....  
- This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
-so on and so on.  
7-please e-mail me if you posted it up so I can find it faster.  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
and for the heading write- the contest  
8- PLEASE FOLLOW THE RULES  
9-PLEASE PARTICIPATE!!  
Oh yeah~ the prize is.....  
either I'll write a story for you, a story with you in it, or I'll let you have a picture of  
anything!!! please participate.!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
